


Sweet Temptation

by RebelPaisley



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Complete, Dustin priorities, Established Relationship, Ice cream good times, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/pseuds/RebelPaisley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin just wants to beat the heat and make an ice cream sundae. </p>
<p>Cam and Shane would just like him to put some clothes on.  </p>
<p>And then they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, not even a little bit.
> 
> Dustin/Shane/Cam, established relationship.

There had to be explosions or fireworks or at least a solid line of sparklers set up somewhere in the kitchen that Dustin couldn't see, because otherwise, Cam and Shane's gawking made absolutely no sense.

It wasn't all-out gawking, or like, super-obvious gawking (they were still ninjas after all), but if the _idea_ of gawking was put on a diet and shrunk down to like, a quarter of its original size, that would be what they were doing. Twenty five percent gawking.

It helped that they had pretty much stopped moving as soon as they entered the door, as though they had run smack dab into an invisible wall. An obvious sign of gawking.

It would have made Dustin feel a lot more self-conscious if it weren't for the fact he had bigger things to worry about.

Like…chocolate, or caramel? What the heck, he'd just go with both. You only live once, after all.

Shane was the more obvious of the two (which wasn't saying a lot because the other guy was Cam, who pretty much ruled at appearing apathetic). The air ninja’s only tell was the widening of his eyes, complete with lifted eyebrows. Cam was more subtle, but Dustin knew he was put off because he probably would have moved by now if he wasn't.

They'd been like that for a good solid fifteen seconds, not saying anything, just standing there all willy-nilly like there was some kind of standing-still contest that Dustin hadn’t been invited to. Whatever, they could have their dumb statue contest - Dustin wouldn't have wanted to join them _anyway_.

Well, maybe a little, but Dustin was just a competitive guy like that.

He furrowed his eyebrows and pushed their stupid contest out of his mind, choosing to focus on the matter at hand. The ice cream would start melting soon, and as delicious as it was like, _always_ , it was much better in its semi-solid, mooshy form. Ice-cream-soup was all right, but it wasn't really what Dustin was going for. He wanted to beat the heat, it was _baking_ out there (even Hunter and Blake decided it was too hot to hit the tracks – and they pretty much out-stubborned anything they put their mind to), so Dustin decided to get in a little sweet treat cool down.

Because ice cream was the best, and Cam always had Ninja Ops at like, sixty eight degrees.

Yes, this was a good plan.

Shane finally cleared his throat just as Dustin finished licking some of the excess caramel off the back of his hand, throwing in the towel for he and Cam's little contest. He didn't look particularly bothered by this loss, really. Truth be told, both of them simply looked confused. Still.

Maybe that was some other kind of challenge for them.

Eventually, Shane cleared his throat. Again. "What are you doing?"

Dustin spared him a concerned look, hoped he wasn't coming down with anything (if it was Summer flu that would be major suckage, no making out and, you know, _summer vacation_ ).

There didn’t seem to be anymore coughing though, and Cam was still doing that wide-eyed stare thing, so Dustin decided to take pity on their poor souls. He gestured to the bowl in front of him (even though he thought it was pretty obvious what he was doing), and wiped away some melting ice cream tracks off the side of the yellow plastic.

"Making a sundae," Dustin explained. Something was missing. He needed more…ah, _yes_. He grabbed carelessly for the chocolate syrup. "It's hot outside."

They fell back into silence (because apparently _that's_ the word of the day) and Dustin got back to work, carefully flicking horizontal patterns of chocolate across his creation.

Couldn't have too much, couldn't have too little. It had to be _just_ right.

Cam was the one who stepped in next when the appropriate amount of not-talking occured (Dustin would have turned on the radio if he had known they were going to be so dumb today). The tech casually leaned around Shane in that troubled way he did whenever he wasn’t quite sure what social rules applied to the current situation.. It happened a lot between the three of them since Dustin _and_ Cam never really knew what was going on. Shane was kind of a saint for putting up with their hopelessness.

"I think he was…" the tech struggled for the right words and then mentally threw in the towel, going for the blunt and direct approach that he couldn't really fight if he wanted to. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Oh, was that what this was all about.

In Dustin’s humble opinion, that _also_ seemed pretty obvious, so the question took him a little by surprise. As a result, Dustin jerked his hand awkwardly, splashing a small trail of chocolate onto his arm. He frowned at the mess and set the syrup down, trying to lick it off.

"It's hot outside," he repeated in between attempts.

Eventually, he gave up and decided to wipe the chocolate off later. The ice cream was melting.

Dustin reached for the Reddi Wip, putting a small amount on top of his desert before his taste buds got impatient and demanded satisfaction _now._ He gave in with a shrug, spraying a generous amount into his mouth, smiling in content at the fluffy goodness. Whip cream was never bad. Like _ever_. It probably made everything taste good.

Except nachos. That would be an epic battle of the dairy though

Cam cleared his throat this time as Dustin finished covering the sundae in creamy goodness. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the tech turn to Shane for guidance.

Yes, it was true, Shane was the supreme master both on the field and off of it. That was what he got for being the most charismatic.

With a resigned sigh, the red ranger seemed to reluctantly take the lead. Dustin would have been offended had he no ice-creamy goodness in his possession.

Cautiously, the air ninja pointed to the other side of the kitchen, addressing the abandoned wardrobe piece that Dustin had earlier thrown across the back of a chair. "And your pants?"

Again with this _pants_ business. Dustin had underpants on, why should he have bother with the over-pants? They were hot and oppressive to his free spirit that just wanted to be… _free_.

Dustin tried; he really did, not to look exasperated he answered his boyfriend. "It's hot outside," he repeated. _Again_.

He was about to try out a different tactic for explaining (though what could make this more obvious, he didn’t know. Maybe it was time for another impromptu sock puppet show, those usually went well), when he caught Shane staring.

Not an irregular occurrence (Dustin _was_ kind of a good looking dude), but the air ninja seemed to have zeroed in on Dustin’s arm. Or, more specifically, on the trail of chocolate the brunette had spilled earlier.

_Oh_ , so that was it.

"You want it?" Dustin asked, offering his arm out.

Like, he understood the whole waste-not, want-not business.

Hey, he could even make them both sundaes, if they asked nicely.

Shane and Cam shared a quick look. Nothing unusual - they kind of had this physic team-leader-team-tech silent language thing going on that Dustin had learned not to get jealous about (he made up for it with his own quiet language with Shane that consisted entirely of waggly eyebrows, which seemed infinitely cooler) – but then–

But then they were on him. Like some kind of all-out attack.

To say Dustin didn’t appreciate this would be an understatement (he loved his boyfriends, like, oodles, but they were coming between him and his chocolaty goals and that _could not stand_ ). He tried to express this, but it was kind of hard to do with Shane tossing the yellow ranger over his shoulder all superhero style, paying no heed to Dustin’s flailing.

During the very-one-sided-battle, Dustin caught glimpses of Cam over by the table. The samurai was casually picking up Dustin’s discarded ice cream condiments before he followed their fearless leader (and unwanted hostage) outside of the kitchen.

Truth be told, Dustin would have been way more bothered by this sudden turn of events if it weren't for the fact it happened so freaking _often_. Seriously, just about every time he cooked something; they wanted to make out with him. Or any time he painted something; they wanted to make out with him. Or if he came back from a session at the track all covered in mud – they’d make him take a shower.

And _then_ they’d make out with him.

"Dude," Dustin grunted, gently hitting Shane's back. He recognized the fact that he lost the fight to get down, now he had to prioritize. "My sundae."

He had put so much work into it; he didn't want it to melt just because Shane and Cam felt like having happy-make-out times.

Yes, Dustin was _always_ all for happy-make-out times, but Dustin had goals too, you know?

Luckily, Shane's a super cool guy with mind reading abilities (and was also a generally empathetic and attentive boyfriend and all those other adjectives Tori used) and sensed Dustin’s distress.

He immediately came to a halt and turned towards Cam. "He's right."

_Heck yes, I am._

Dustin wasn’t entirely sure what facial expression communication was going on up there, but he was almost certain Cam was nodding because that was what his nodding silence sounded like.

"I'll get it," the tech murmured.

And then Shane was moving again, and Dustin kind of wished they would have at least let him put his pants back on before Shane had decided to hoist him about.

Not that Dustin had anything against hoisting- just a little heads up would be nice.

He wasn’t going to complain about it though, Shane _did_ send Cam to get his ice cream.

Not that Dustin would going to get a chance to eat it.

At least, not any time _soon_.

The things he did for things guys, really. But hey, he could just make a new sundae later. After he locked all the doors.

And put on pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Dustin being a symbol of perpetually-unaware-flirtatiousness for the Ninja Storm team feels like a truth that cannot be denied. It’s just- so him. Can’t picture him any other way.
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
